


C U R S E D

by yenu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Demons, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenu/pseuds/yenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Allen's been accused of being a demon. He also never believed the water god was the source of his village's problems. That was before he met Kanda. Now Allen can't decide if the water god is out for all humanity, or just him. Yullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, Allen's been accused of being a demon. He also never believed the water god was the source of his village's problems. That was before he met Kanda. Now Allen can't decide if the water god is out for all humanity, or just him. Yullen.

This story came out of nowhere so we'll see where it goes. AU. Set in the feudal past. Pagan gods and demons and stuff.

Warnings? Not really. This chapter is pretty tame.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village wanted the water god save it, but in the meantime, Allen killed the demons. Although today he picked herbs with Lenalee. The two of them knelt over an area where a garden used to thrive. The drought cracked the soil and turned the plants more yellow then green. Allen combed through the wisps of surviving weeds because as long as Lenalee searched, he would too. The herbs helped people with the demon virus. But treatment for Akuma related injuries numbed; nothing could cure it.

“There might not be anything left.” Allen said but regretted bringing up the possibility.

He thought about searching somewhere else, but the drought stretched for miles. It last rained half a year ago. The village rationed their rationeds now and the reservoir looked borderline empty. Demons and wasteland thrived in the rest of the region. All those offerings to the water god and nothing changed. Allen secretly wondered if the water god wasn’t just some superstition the villagers made up. Maybe attributing blame to a deity gave the illusion they had some control over their lives.

Lenalee tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows drew together when she looked at him in an obvious display of concern Allen wondered if she realized was so easy to read. A few people had accused him of causing the drought today. The same old ‘you’re cursed’ thing that had followed him around all his life.

The suggestion being that Allen’s cursed soul would damn the entire village. She wanted him to bring it up so she could assure him of what he wasn’t. Allen preferred to pretend it never happened at all.

“Komui wouldn’t have anyone to give the anesthetic to if not for you.” Lenalee dared him to contradict her. Her dedication to Allen’s cause almost matched everyone else in village’s uneasiness of him singlehandedly.

“I just fight Akuma. You and your brother do the hard part.” Allen reminded her. He directed most of his energy eradicating the demons, not cleaning up the aftermath of their wake. Lenalee and Komui made medicine and took care of the injured. “Please don’t give me any credit. It’s not like I enjoy killing demons.” A knot formed between his eyebrows.

Killing was breathtakingly easy compared to the competence it took to save someone’s life. Allen tied to point that out to her at least a dozen times, but she always looked at him the way she was right now. Like he had no idea how the world really worked.

Lenalee concern for him turned into impatience. She brushed her hands on her skirt. “Those people called you a demon Allen. Don’t pretend like it doesn’t bother you.”

“It’s doesn’t.” Allen said. He tried to understand why they called him that instead of getting angry. The villagers were running out of options and clearly frustrated. The water drought made people afraid. Most of the villagers even waited until he was out of the vicinity to gossip about him. Strangers had migrated into the village lately, trying to escape the drought, and they had no idea what to make of Allen and his stark white hair and lethal weapon arm.

“Well it ticks me off.” Lenalee sounded like she wanted to vent, but Allen balked at taking sides with or against the people who considered him an abomination at best. “Our neighbors should be a little more grateful.” She glared at the buildings over her shoulder.

Blood-red fingers searched in vain for the herbs Komui asked for. Allen pretended to be engrossed in his work, despite the hole Lenalee stared in the side of his head, and after a second he actually found something a promising shade of green.

Allen beamed as he held it out for her to collect in their basket and, begrudging letting the demon conversation go, Lenalee took it from him.

The sun blasted full force other them, which was part of what make the lack of rain so terrible. Allen brushed the sweat from his forehead. “The village elders are panicking as much as everyone else.” Allen decided. They sacrificed a bunch of farm animals and even a stray cat to the water god over the past few weeks. If the people of the village had a weakness, it was their superstition. “I hope—“Allen cut himself off. Talking about human sacrifice would only make it seem like an option.

Dark eyes took in his and held them. Lenalee nodded, suddenly serious. “Sometimes they scare me.” A quiet confession, but it from someone he considered, in some ways, the strongest person he knew, the words stunned Allen. Whatever the elders decided, the rest of the village would do. Even if it meant sacrificing someone.

Lenalee bit her lip and Allen wanted to tell her those fears were unjustified, but couldn’t. Girls usually got chosen. They might have to escape one day. She knew it too and pretending otherwise would only irritate Lenalee. “I’m going to take these herbs to my brother.”

“All three of them?” Allen asked. He glanced through the garden again in case he missed any growing herbs.

Lenalee’s face softened. “It helps.”

She almost stepped on a lounging yellow and red snake. Allen grabbed her arm before her boot landed on it. Lenalee shrieked and flailed backwards but she held on to the basket. She put herself behind Allen, for all intents and purposes using him as a shield. They both stared down Akuma but apparently snakes, for Lenalee, were just too much. For the first time that day Allen smiled.

He knelt and assessed the situation. After a moment Allen grabbed the snake by the tail and flung it into the bushes. Basking in the sun, it hadn’t noticed him there. “Okay, it’s clear.” He said over his shoulder to Lenalee who still had her hands pressed to her face in utter horror of what she almost done.

“You are my hero.” Lenalee said, clearly still suffering from the emotional trauma, but Allen nodded all the same. At least someone accepted the cursed boy’s help without grumbling afterwards.

Allen watched her follow the trail into the village square. He wondered if she knew the only reason the village let him stay was because he killed Akuma. The incident she witnessed earlier today happened more and more often. They tolerated him as long as he made himself useful. Allen put his gloves back on to spare the villagers the sight of his hand. He needed to patrol the perimeter.

The villagers subtly and not so subtly told Allen he belonged elsewhere. Komui and Lenalee made a place for him in their lives at the cost of the quality of their own. Silver colored eyes ventured across the tree line. People stopped working as Allen passed and watched him. Maybe in case he suddenly decided to flip and turn into the demon they accused him of being. The villagers usually left him alone. But they still watched everything he did.

Allen climbed the giant tree on the edge of the village. He holstered to the top branch and sat on it like a swing. The better view made it easier to scan the parameter. Lenalee often mentioned offhandedly Allen’s complete lack of self-preservation, but he fought Akuma almost daily. If he ever had a fear of heights it mellowed over time.

The chance to be useful came when Allen spotted a fleck of black in the woods. He stiffened and tracked the person’s progress toward the village. A young man near Allen’s age, with hair an argument between midnight blue and charcoal, noticed him in the trees. Their gazes aligned at the same exact moment. And then he completely disregarded him. Most people stopped in their tracks noticing Allen’s hair before they even detected the other stuff wrong with him.

The white of which must have stood out profoundly in the woods.

“Excuse me.” Allen called out because demons came in human form and mostly beautiful ones. Maybe there was a lesson in how the soulless still clung to their vanity. This man’s brutal grace made Allen distrust him almost instantly.

Dark eyes took him in and then narrowed. “You’re excused.” He said and kept following the trail past Allen toward the village. The guy looked spotless for someone traveling through the woods. He wore long sleeves despite the heat. The dark material looked elegant on him and, during the drought when no one could afford fine clothes, otherworldly. Allen noticed the katana at his side and knew he needed to intercept this guy before he wondered into the village.

Allen slipped from branch to branch until he dropped in front of the man. A little closer than he intended. He took a step back so they stood face to face instead of nose to nose.

A cold stare evaluated Allen again, but had no choice but to acknowledge him this time. “Can I help you with something?” He regarded Allen with distain. Something he was used to and could meet without flinching.

“What’s your name?” Allen asked. Both an ice breaker and the kind of question Akuma immediately lacked an answer for.

The flat stare that answered him almost made Allen squirm, but it did completely wither his welcoming smile. “It’s Kanda.” The man said with such hostility Allen almost thought he might try to fight him instead of answer his questions. “I’m in a hurry here. Get out of my way.”

Before Allen could come up with a response with that, Kanda pushed him out of the way and kept going toward the village. “I need to know you’re not a demon first.” Allen shouted at him.

The sound of his voice raised shocked him, but Kanda seemed unfazed. Allen felt like he should apologize but also like he had Kanda’s attention for the first time. “Could you please tell me why you’re here?”

Kanda narrowed his eyes. Allen waited to be refuted, but again Kanda answered him, “Business.” He pursed his lips but seemed willing to elaborate. “The other place near the river was destroyed by Akuma so I came to check things out here.” He glanced around. “Clearly everything’s gone to hell. But at least there are still people around.”

Kanda dusted his bangs from the center of his forehead. “I take back what I said. You’re not completely stupid for asking.” He made a face. “But I’m not a demon.”

It occurred to Allen that, although strange, this was the most cordial conversation he ever had with someone traveling to the village. Or in the village besides Lenalee and Komui.

Most people migrating here had family so his explanation made sense. “I could show you around.” Allen offered and then wondered if that was an unfair offer to Kanda. He might be stigmatized before the villagers even found out about his terrible personality. “Or did you want to smite me or something?”

Cold black eyes regarded him and Allen fidgeted. Kanda lifted his hand in a ‘you first’ gesture. That close, the design across Allen’s eye was visible. Part of the reason people called him cursed. Kanda’s gaze flickered to it for a moment.

“Maybe later.” Kanda said. “I don’t have time to screw around.” He shrugged. “Lead on runt”

Runt?

People called Allen many any things but never that before. He guided Kanda into the village, a little dumbstruck and equally awed by the stranger. Kanda stuck by him the entire time. He even touched his shoulder where the streets were crowded so they stayed together. Lenalee and Komui were the only people who ever acknowledge Allen in public.

But at the same time, Allen perceived the cold stare that was Kanda’s answer to everyone and everything bore into his head. “Who exactly are you looking for?” Allen asked.

The drought made the village less impressive than a few years ago; more people, less food, Demons. “Not sure yet.” Kanda said. When he noticed the scowls the villagers sent Allen, and him by extension, Kanda glared back until everyone turned away. “I just know I have to be here. I’d ask why everyone’s staring at us, but it’s kind of obvious grandpa.”

Allen halted to protest, but Kanda pushed him forward. “Don’t mistake me for someone who cares.” He dismissed Allen’s past without fanfare and that was the end of the discussion. Allen bristled at his curt responses to everything. Demons he could deal with, but impolite people truly irritated him. Saying harsh things out of fear or misunderstanding, Allen accepted, but Kanda seemed to dislike people in general.

Unsure what to do with his vague answer; Allen escorted Kanda to Komui’s shelter for the injured. The swordsmen’s eyes narrowed but he followed. Many of the villagers staying there sustained injuries from Akuma attacks. A few suffered from demon poison. Allen lowered his head as he passed them out of respect for their situation and failure for letting them get hurt.

A man with dark spots under his eyes glared at Allen. By now the spots showed on his skin. The basket Lenalee and he used to collect herbs sat at his bedside. “The water god?” He breathed staring down the both of them and Allen noticed Kanda stiffen. “Why did it stop raining Allen? The gods used to protect this village from the demons.” He tone implied as much as his conversation.

Allen pushed his hand though his hair. He tried to keep his tone neutral. “I’m sorry. I can’t answ—“

“Are you asking the runt?” Kanda took control of the conversation and Allen watched in horror at how he talked to the dying man. “How the hell would he know?” And Kanda wasn’t exactly defending his honor was he? Just insulting the sick man along with Allen. “Maybe this piece of shit village just isn’t worth—“

Without thinking, Allen put his hand over the Kanda’s mouth. He instantly felt like he overstepped himself but at least he stopped Kanda from tormenting an old man. “I’m sorry elder. My friend didn’t mean anything by that.” The word friend spilled so fluently off Allen’s tongue he only became fascinated by it after the fact. He hoped Kanda took it in stride. “He’s an outsider and he doesn’t know what he’s saying.” Allen checked in with those midnight colored eyes and tried to convey that he oversimplified to make it easier on them.

Allen slid his hand from Kanda’s mouth with reluctance. The swordsmen still seemed to be processing what he just did. Kanda’s eyes narrowed and his jaw set. Allen dreaded what he might do to retaliate.

“You asshole.” Kanda punched Allen across the face with enough force to send him barreling into the injured man. They collided into the make-shift bed.

Komui jogged to check on the commotion in the sick room. He glanced at Allen and grew horrified.

“Did someone hit Allen?” Komui usually friendly gaze hardened. He surveyed the room and stopped on the stranger. “Who’s that?” Komui demanded. Despite no one answering his questions, he figured out the connection between Allen on the floor and the man examining his knuckles.

Kanda evaluated Komui with a vacant stare. His gaze flickered to Allen and lingered there. It was him he had to answer to. Kanda pursed his lips. “I might have overreacted.” He announced at length. The understatement made Allen lift an eyebrow. “People don’t usually touch me.”

A drop of blood pooled under Allen’s noise that he took a moment to wipe away. He wondered what that meant. Allen turned toward Komui to stifle his need to apologize to Kanda. “I met him earlier.” Allen said and his voice wavered. It seemed like he knew more than he did about Kanda. But the only bit of information Allen had was his name. He felt like a failure as the village’s guardian. “He’s—“

“The water god.” Kanda answered flatly. The gaze that swept over each human in the sick room picked apart and evaluated. Kanda folded his arms and crossed into the opposite sleeve. “It’s not obvious?” Kanda lips curled and he reflected on his attire. He scoffed—but it was hard to tell who at. “Well, whatever.”

After the heavy silence that followed, “And for god’s sake, are you just going to lie there?” Kanda scowled at Allen. “I didn’t hit you that hard.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Allen Walker stumbled to his feet. All eyes shifted from Kanda to him and for a full second he wondered why. He gestured to the blood on his nose. Everyone except for Komui and Kanda relaxed a little. The doctor grabbed some tissue for his injury while the sick people spoke over each other. Allen watched Kanda as they asked him questions. He vaguely listened to Komui tell him his nose survived the impact of Kanda’s punch. The water god, if that’s what he really was, gave clipped responses. The attention seemed to unsettle Kanda and he reacted with a frown. After a moment everyone agreed they were skeptical.

“How can you prove what you’re claiming?” Komui asked. He clutched Allen’s shoulder. His oldest friend usually sounded less hostile.

Kanda glowered and Allen could tell he expected a different reaction. His expression went blank after a moment and he glanced around the room. Kanda met Allen’s gaze and then he gestured to a pitcher on a sick person’s bedside. “I’ll show you.” He held out his hand.

Allen broke away from Komui and brought the pitcher to him. It was empty. Kanda put his hands on top of Allen’s over the glass. Kanda looked at him long enough for him to make out flecks of blue in his night colored eyes. The pitcher gained density and Allen exhaled as the water spilled into the floor—over his shoes. He fixated on the feel of water rushing over his fingers.

People gasped, they cried, prayed, and shouted.

Kanda smirked.

Sick people gathered enough strength to stand and surround him. Allen had to take a step back. The water god had punched him in the face. Kanda also gave him more water than he’d seen in weeks. Allen wondered if this was supposed to make up for that. He couldn’t know for sure. Maybe Kanda just wanted to show off. Dark eyes followed Allen across the room until other people stood in front of him and demanded his attention.

Komui took the glass of water from him and examined it. “It’s not a trick?” He asked and he smelled the glass. Komui took a sip, sighed in pleasant surprise, and then took another.

“Let’s ration it for the people here.” Allen said. The bedridden patients breathed rapidity. An older woman watched them with teary eyes, unable to move. Komui followed his gaze and straightened. He separated a stack of measuring cups and carried water to each patient who wanted some and the nurses and staff. In the end, everyone except for himself, Allen, and Kanda got a cup.

Kanda kept quiet the entire time. His gaze seemed more shadowed than usual. He tried for Allen’s gaze again and succeeded this time. “Sharing, really?” His grin had a sinister edge. Allen wished he made someone else the center of attention instead. The curse marking on his skin felt tight and burning. “The way these people treated you, I almost expected you to pour it out while they drooled.”

Everyone stared at him. Allen dropped Kanda’s gaze. “It’s too precious.” He muttered. Question after question bubbled to his mind. Kanda ignored everyone’s so far but maybe he would answer one of Allen’s. Komui stood beside him. No one left to tell the rest of the village yet. Too much hinged on what Kanda might say next.

“Can I ask you something?” Kanda took a step toward him. He passed his newfound followers and stopped them from coming after him with a look. Kanda continued without waiting for Allen’s answer, him asking was more mockery than formality, “When I said I was the water god, everyone looked at you. Why?”

Allen breathed out slowly. He kept his gaze locked on Kanda instead of everyone else, and it took strength of will. Allen sensed them fidgeting. What did they think he would say? “They probably thought you were an Akuma I brought here.” Allen touched the dried blood over his lip and managed a self-deprecating smile. “I gestured to my nose to show them we weren’t exactly friends.”

Kanda’s eyes narrowed. Otherwise he remained expressionless. It seemed like he was looking beyond Allen or remembering something else.

“Why come back now?” Allen asked. He almost grabbed Kanda’s shoulder but remembered what happened the last time he touched him. “Where did you go for so long?” He paused. “Who are you looking for?”

Kanda scowled and his face scrunched up. “The shits in charge of this place. I really need to have a word with them.” He narrowed his eyes around the room. About a dozen people volunteered to take him to meet with the elders of the village. Kanda’s gaze turned almost board as he assessed them all—sick people and nurses alike. “Damn you people are annoying.” He gestured to Allen. “He’s going to do it. Everyone else shut the hell up.”

“Are you sure?” Allen glanced at Komui. He thought the villagers would have a problem with that but kept quiet.

“He’s cursed.” Someone said with disgust. The older woman Komui gave the water to first. Other people muttered their assent.

Kanda pointed to his face. Despite his gruff demeanor, he was beautiful. “These are called eyes dumbass. I know. He couldn’t be more cursed if there was a sign.” He glanced at Komui. The tension between them from earlier had completely subsided. “You come do.”

“Can you save me?” A man’s voice asked.

Headed for the door, Kanda stopped.

He narrowed his eyes at Allen and gestured for him to hurry up. “I’m not that kind of god.” Kanda muttered. His voice sounded so soft there was no way the man who asked could hear. Or anyone standing farther away than Allen. Kanda’s expression flickered and gave way to something somber. The next second, he regained his composure as if nothing happened at all.

Allen pressed his lips together. He felt the villagers taking note of them passing. Word had gotten out and within a full minute Kanda had a crowd. The swordsmen pursed his lips but kept quiet. Everyone said the same things to him: Rain. A lake with actual water. Rain. That’s the cursed boy, stay away from him. Rain.

Kanda had the power to move people with a look. He glared and villagers made a path for him. They shushed in solemn appreciation as he passed. Komui and Allen rushed to keep up.

“This place is hell.” Kanda grumbled in Allen’s direction.

“It’s not that bad.” Allen said and he smiled. “You just have a lot of fans.”

The water god paused mid-step to scoff at him. “If someone treated me like these people treat you, I’d kill them.” Kanda hesitated as if to gauge the effect these words would have or perhaps interested in Allen’s response.

Allen’s mind blanked and he shrugged. Komui stood next him and kept him from explaining in any deep way. “They need me.” He muttered. Allen killed Akuma. He protected Komui and Lenalee. Even without his family, Allen had no other place to go.

Outside the largest building in the village, the council of elders stood waiting for them. A group of old men mostly wearing scowls as default expressions. With their heads bowed, they snuck glances at Kanda. Allen tried to ignore the shocked horror directed his way. Which swiftly turned into righteous indignation.

Allen stalled and considered going back. As if reading his thoughts, Kanda yanked him along by his sleeve until he went willingly. Kanda’s hand exuded body warmth, Allen noted with bizarre fascination.

A girl hovered nearby. Her white dress and washed out face registered before Allen recognized her as Lenalee. She looked exhausted. Her face lined and shadowed—making her seem older than she was. Komui broke apart from them and rushed his sister. He grabbed her face in his hands and asked question after question.

Lenalee said nothing. Her eyes drifted to Allen and then Kanda.

Allen went toward her but Kanda held him back with a look. “What’s going on?” Allen asked. The elders sneered to his hear his voice. Allen had never been considered worthy enough to be in their presence before. He frowned at himself, he should have known better than to speak out here.

“Answer him.” Kanda said but his tone suggested he already knew.

All seven of the elders shifted and shared glances. They seemed to be reevaluating Allen’s worth based on Kanda’s intervention. He watched it happen but was still mesmerized when the largest man on the council cleared his throat and spoke. “We are so very truly honored by the presence of the water god after so long.” The man looked at Allen, included him in the conversation but his eyes skirted over him without really seeing.

“A sacrifice has been prepared. We hope she is. . . agreeable to you.” The man bowed his head at Kanda which caused the others to do the same. Komui’s cry of indignation went unnoticed. No one even flinched, except Allen. “Our greatest hope is enough rain for crops to grow again this year.”

Kanda’s face twisted in dislike. Allen had a bad feeling and he took a step away from him. No one else seemed to notice. The only female elder spoke this time, “We have done something to displease you in the past.” She lowered her gaze. “Please allow us to make up for that in exchange for the blessing and protection of the water god.”

Allen expected him to have an outburst. And maybe swear at the elders. Kanda seemed on edge but he let them talk. His jaw looked clenched enough to crack.

After it registered that Kanda wouldn’t stop them, Allen furrowed his eyebrows. “No way.” He said, cutting off one elder’s plea or another. Everyone gawked at him. Even Lenalee. In the next second, that shock turned to fury. “No one’s going to sacrifice Lenalee.” For once, Allen spoke his mind without caring if it would make things worse for him in the village.

“Allen—“ Komui’s voice softened. He sounded thankful to have someone on his side.

“It has nothing to do with you.” The last word was spoken with a sneer. The woman elder narrowed her eyes at Allen. “The girl wants to do it.” She smiled when he flinched. “Is it hard for you to understand why? The village is dying.”

Lenalee kept her attention on the ground.

Allen threw his silver gaze at Kanda. The water god shifted to face him, giving Allen his attention instead of the elders. “Does someone have to die for it to rain?” Allen asked. His voice came steady despite his shaking fingers.

He expected Kanda to say no for some reason. Allen expected the entire story behind the legends to be a lie. Just like Kanda wasn’t anyone’s idea of a proper water god. But the dark haired man pursed his lips and then nodded. “Everything they’ve said is true.” He shifted under the weight of his words. “Except for the why. It’s not like I give an exceptional shit about this village or don’t.” Kanda lifted a shoulder in a show of nonchalance. “I shifted priorities to killing Akuma.”

“You’re fighting the demons too?” Allen asked. For some reason this made him like Kanda more.

“Thought you were the only one?” Kanda smile had an edge to it.

Lenalee made a sound and Allen’s attention snapped back to her. Komui knelt at his sister’s side and whispered—pleaded—for her refuse. The workings in Allen’s throat constricted.

“Take me instead.” His voice came out soft but Kanda heard him. Allen saw his dark eyes sharpen with interest. “I volunteer to take Lenalee’s place.” He said a little louder.

“That’s not your decision to make.” Lenalee gripped her brother’s shoulder. Her skin flushed in horror. “You can’t. I’m doing this for you.”

An iron grip took Allen’s jaw in hand before he could answer. He grunted and pulled back on instinct but Kanda held on. Pale fingers wrenched his chin up and to the side. Allen gripped Kanda’s forearm and yanked his hand down. “What are you doing?” Allen jerked away from their forced proximity.

“Shut up.” The voice lacked patience. “You asked for it.” Kanda flexed his fingers and regarded the council, “Yeah. He volunteered and has no noticeable attachments to this village. That’s good enough for me.” Allen glanced at Komui and Lenalee. She broke off from him and slammed into Allen with a hug.

Kanda kept speaking; an extra pause was the only thing to show he noticed, “I accept his life as payment. Pending the death of the Earl, the drought might be over soon.” The elders bowed along with many onlookers.

If anyone found it strange he chose the cursed boy over Lenalee, they kept quiet. “Glad we all understand each other. I was going to drown anyone who tried to argue.” Kanda seemed to be the only one who enjoyed his sense of humor. He snapped his fingers at Allen. “Ready to go?”

Komui pried Lenalee off of Allen. He clutched her as she fell and dropped with her. “I’m sorry.” Komui pleaded with his eyes for Allen to understand. All the guilt in the world had sunken into his shoulders. “I never thought this could actually happen. I should have done something.”

Allen smiled and it felt like dust settling. He appreciated the sentiment but he knew Komui was relieved. “It’s okay.” He said and meant more than answering Komui. In a way that consoled because they all knew it wouldn’t be alright, but no one had to carry that burden except Allen.

Kanda started walking toward the forest. It surprised Allen that the water god allowed him any time for goodbyes, but it seemed like he was ready to leave now. The village elders sent smug smiles at Allen as he passed.

“We are a blessed village after all.” Someone whispered half in awe and half in satisfaction Allen was no longer part of theirs.

Thick woods surrounded the village. A lake bordering one side stretched for miles. Kanda picked this direction. Allen supposed to fill it with water. He never promised the elders to revive it, only to permit it to rain again. Maybe behind his prickly personality, Kanda really wanted to help people after all.

Kanda went the wrong way. His path curved and rounded them toward Akuma territory instead. Allen shifted but he felt out of place asking the water god if he had gotten lost. A knot formed between Allen’s eyebrows. “Where are we going?” He asked.

“This direction.” Kanda said in a tone that suggested they not talk about it.

Allen’s steps slowed. “Aren’t you supposed to kill me?” Kanda hadn’t mentioned it since they left the village. He couldn’t guess how powerful Kanda was, but they were getting father and farther away from the village and not even a storm cloud had risen in the sky.

Allen knew what kind of face he was making before Kanda swung around to face him. Annoyed. Reluctant. Apprehensive?

Allen blinked.

“I was lying.” Kanda smiled like he was fond of the memory. His expression hardened a moment later. It took one look at Allen—the unguarded shock on his face. “That place is such a deep a shit hole. It just ticked me off knowing those people would kill someone and put it on me. I can sense stuff like that happening. As if demons aren’t enough of a problem.”

The implications of his words struck Allen hard. “What about you promise?” He asked even though he knew the answer. His voice sounded lost to his own ears.

“It’s impossible the way I am now.” Kanda’s tone took on a gruff edge. He wanted that to be the end of the discussion and didn’t elaborate. For some reason, Kanda couldn’t use the full extent of his powers.

Allen stood his ground. “But if I sacrificed myself, it wouldn’t be?”

A show of teeth. Kanda seethed for a full moment before he dragged out his katana and placed it against the hollow of Allen’s throat. Despite his words, Allen breathed shallow and held his chin up. They stood there for a moment locked in position. Kanda wanted to save him, was that what he tried to say? To keep Allen—or whoever it turned out to be—from becoming another sacrifice. Allen’s gaze softened toward him.

Kanda whipped his sword back in its sheath and grumbled something unintelligible. “I promised not to.”

“You promised?”

After a full beat of sullen silence it became clear Kanda wouldn’t elaborate. He gritted his teeth and stared down a tree rather than look at Allen. His entire body seemed like a taut line. The intensity of his emotions seemed more human like than god. Even still, something about the way Kanda held himself made Allen sure he told the truth about being the water god. Nothing no matter how horrible—even what he saw in the village—fazed him.

Allen inclined his head and laced his fingers together. “Thank you for caring enough to try to save me.”

“Caring?” Kanda said the word like it tasted bitter. He sounded skeptical.

“I need to go back.” Allen said. He took in his surroundings and calculated how long it would take to return. “That place isn’t perfect, but it’s my home.” He hesitated. “I belong there.” Allen hoped that sounded less false to Kanda than it did to him. His entire life he lived in the village though. Surely it belonged to him in some way.

Kanda’s expression soured. “That’s retarded.” Midnight colored eyes regarded Allen like he might pick apart his soul. “You keep making these extremely questionable decisions. Do you think they’re just going to welcome you back?”

“Well—“

Kanda thrust his katana—sheath and all—out at Allen. The flurry of the movement made him jump. “Fine, whatever, I’ll do it.” Kanda said and then glared because Allen looked clueless. His scowl faded a fraction when Allen clutched the katana to his chest with both hands. Kanda dropped down against the nearest tree and rolled his selves up. The skin on his arms glowed like moonlight.

He settled in and then closed his eyes. Kanda looked more at peace than he ever had before. “Sit beside me.” He muttered, betraying his complete awareness of their surroundings.

Allen crouched. He almost asked him if he was okay when Kanda yanked him closer. His hand encircled Allen’s forearm, grip tight but not crushing. They were sprawled out side by side on the grass. Allen almost protested but he wanted to know what this was all about. “What are you doing?” He asked when the answer wasn’t becoming obvious.

“Causing a fucking storm.” Came the clipped response.

Allen adjusted to a more comfortable position in the grass. “It’s not too hard on you?” He asked and studied Kanda’s face freely while he focused.

Kanda’s eyebrows furrowed but he kept his eyes closed. “Stop talking. Just make sure nothing happens to my body.”

Allen said nothing—watched the thick grey clouds gather overhead.


End file.
